what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
David Weddle
David Weddle is a Writer and Staff Writer on Doctor Who and Panopticon. He previously worked on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and with Ronald D. Moore on Battlestar Galactica. In all of the episodes he was written, he has always written with his writing partner Bradley Thompson. Prior to Doctor Who To be added. Work on Doctor Who To be added. Personal Life Weddle's father fought in World War II and was present at many of the battles of the Pacific Theater of Operations, including the Guadalcanal Campaign and the Battle of Peleliu. Weddle is a great fan of legendary director Sam Peckinpah. He was a friend of the Peckinpah family and met the famous director many times. He later wrote the biography If They Move . . . Kill 'Em!: The Life and Times of Sam Peckinpah, which was published in 1994. Ira Steven Behr, a great fan of Peckinpah, read the book and arranged to meet Weddle, securing him a place on the writing staff for Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Weddle has appeared in many documentaries about Sam Peckinpah. These include Sam Peckinpah: Man of Iron, Sam Peckinpah's West: Legacy of a Hollywood Renegade, A Simple Adventure Story: Sam Peckinpah, Mexico and The Wild Bunch, and Passion & Poetry: The Ballad of Sam Peckinpah. Weddle recorded audio commentaries for the movies in the Sam Peckinpah's Legendary Westerns Collection DVD. Selected Credits Doctor Who As Writer * The Fight for Survival (with Bradley Thompson) * At the Tip of Your Fingers (with Bradley Thompson) As Staff Writer * Cannon Fodder * The Whitechapel Murderer * Inquisition * The Façade * Delayed Indefinitely * The Impossible Planet * Brave New Town * The Fight for Survival * The Eternity Trap * Mad World * God Save the Queen * The Darnley Conspiracy * At the Tip of Your Fingers * Tomahawk * The Food of Love * Flatline * Fire and Fury * Those Who Lead * The Lady with the Lamp * One Giant Leap * The Waters of Mars * Queen of Nine * Remnants * Destiny of the Gaians Panopticon As Writer * In the Name of the Cause (with Bradley Thompson) * Torn (with Bradley Thompson) * The Rogue Factor (with Bradley Thompson) * Resurrected (with Bradley Thompson) * Put Your Dreams Away (with Bradley Thompson) As Staff Writer *The Birth of War *Operation: Regeneration *The Dice Has Been Cast *In the Name of the Cause *How Little Does Wisdom Rule the Universe? *Adams and the Bannermen *Vengeance, Part I *Vengeance, Part II *Colour of Your Life *Slipping Through My Fingers *Torn *When All Is Said And Done *Maybe It’s Imaginary *Only Teardrops As Co-Executive Producer * Rapture * Despite the Fear * The Reasons and the Rhymes * Out of Sight, Out of Mind * The Rogue Factor * Vexed * The Rules of the Game * Election Day * All Tied Up * C’est La Vie * The Condemned *The Eternal Unseen *Useful Occupations and Deceptions *Resurrected *This We’ll Defend *Folly and Shame *Vengeance is Mine *The Hal *The Stale Alliance *The Eye of the Storm *Period of Readjustment * The Heaven of Invention * Winter of Discontent * The Seal of Rassilon * The Serpent’s Tooth * Dagger of the Mind * Vexterminate! * If Not For Hope * United We Stand * An Eye for an Eye * Home * Unity * Earth * The Ultimatum * The Values of Freedom * Put Your Dreams Away * Survivors * Doctor Cold Front As Writer * Invasion (with Bradley Thompson) Category:Writers Category:Staff Writers